the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Manzo
Nathan Manzo is a member of the Templar order since birth. Born on October 4, 1978. He is considered one of the most dedicated to the Templar cause, eventually achieving Master Knight rank in reward to his dedication. He has had several Partners over his work in Abstergo, and was successful with all of them. Personality And Skills Nathan "Alternate" Manzo is a Templar born to the Order. He is extremely pessimistic about people, believing that given the chance, a person would do wrong for personal gain. He is also regarded as one of the most in-line members, going so far as to break rules to show that you must follow them. He is widely regarded as stuck up by those who were told he was. He is, however, favored by most of those of a higher rank than him. He is also close friends with Agent Alex Torchlight. He is extremely proficient in hand to hand combat, and use in sidearms and marksman rifles. When Templar Knight MrdaBakkle was chosen over him for the highest honor an Abstergo employee could receive, Nathan came to harbor a small amount of spite for daBakkle, yet overall respects the decision, and received daBakkle's old position. He views himself as a staple member of the Templars, and is well liked by many who know him. He is friends with ToasterHuman, Agent Loki, and MrdaBakkle, and has a rivalry/friendship with Agent Torchlight. Biography At the age of five (earliest memory) he had just begun his training. He was raised to be a killer and a Templar from birth. At the age of fifteen, he was inducted to the Templar order by his father, and given his hidden-blade by his Assassin mother, Eudrina Manzo. He then began training in marksmanship, which he showed a natural proficiency in. At the age of 21, however, Nathan had his parents taken from him. He was with his father on his twenty-first birthday, when they received a call, saying that his mother had been killed, and his brother was injured. He went to the scene, ad his father was murdered in front of him. He was diagnosed with PTSD afterwards, and lost his brother to the Assassins. In a few years of training and fending for himself, he was met again by the Templars, who gave him a home. He was longing for his brother however, and soon had his longing answered. His brother abandoned the Assassins and was given a position in the Templars by ToasterHuman. Alternate was then considered for the rank Templar Knight, but was instead passed over, and received the promotee's old position. In December 2013 Nathan betrayed the Templars, and left his post at Moscow freeing Assassin prisoners. He then left for England were the mentor Adam disabled his tracking chip. Nathan gave Adam a list of locations revealing Assassin hostages. Africa After hearing news of his brother's injuries, he rushed to his aide. Nathan was shocked to hear that Agent Loki had tried to get his brother killed. He soon however forgot it ever happened, and partnered up with Loki. While in Africa, Nathan squared off with Nebula, and was injured. He stayed in Africa and trained under the Natives, and became a feared fighter. He was on par with that of Agent Torchlight, the previous best Agent. Rome After sparring with Torchlight, he went to Rome to help with the mission. He was then asked to head to Moscow, and took the opportunity. Moscow Nathan had to fight his way out of the Airport and using a wide array of flashy moves, took down his assailants. He is involved currently in an espionage mission involving tricking the Russian government into believing the Templars are an anti-terrorist group against the Assassins, and is attempting to destroy all Assassin presence in Russia. Catch Phrase After being involved with the Russian espionage mission, he has taken to saying "Remember, no Russian." before important pieces of missions.